dh4fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dungeon Hunter 4 Wiki
Slider As we had discussed on DaphneDiane's talk page, the slider is now live! There's still room for at least 1 more image+page. My suggestion is Equipment, but I don't have a good graphic for that yet. 23:37, June 24, 2013 (UTC) : Nice job! DaphneDiane (talk) 23:43, June 24, 2013 (UTC) : If you can't think of a good graphic for the equipment, I would suggest a collage of different weapons/armors from each of the classes. If you like that idea but don't have the time, I would be glad to help out. Ukjaybrat (talk) 13:35, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :: Sure, put something together! Final graphic has to be 670 x 360 pixels. 20:28, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :::: OK, i'll make a work on a couple tomorrow morning and let you decide which looks better. Ukjaybrat (talk) 23:43, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :::: Can somebody upload images of some bands/rings or a screenshot of the store? I don't have the game with me to take my own screenshots. I am almost done with the graphic for equipment for the slider o nthe front page and was going to include either those or the crafting materials - thought the rings would look better. Ukjaybrat (talk) 14:19, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Thanks Daphne. I completed and added the equipment frame to the slider. I'm open to suggestions and willing to make changes if some of you don't like the way it looks. This is intended to be a rough draft. Ukjaybrat (talk) 16:10, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Eh, just realized the bottom row is covered up by the slider. No one really plays with Sentinel anyway right? lol Ukjaybrat (talk) 16:12, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :: Suspending slider until i have a soulution for it's monobook and oversize problem. DATA DUMP Classes.jpg|Classes|link=Classes|linktext=Explore in more depth the 4 classes DH4 Locations.jpg|Places|link=Places|linktext=Walkthrough and guide for each of the locations DH4 FAQ.jpg|FAQ|link=FAQ|linktext=Answers to common questions File:Equipment_graphic.png|Equipment|link=Equipment|linktext=Equipment for each class [[User:Biggestleo|'ℬiggestℒeo']] (ℳeeting ℛoom) 02:16, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :: I can't seem to see the damn slider and i can't damn fix it. [[User:Biggestleo|'ℬiggestℒeo']] (ℳeeting ℛoom) 02:26, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::: I have no idea what this means. What problem? 04:13, June 30, 2013 (UTC) : Equipment sounds nice, as its one of the highlights of the wiki. Also made a slight change to the position of the slider. [[User:Biggestleo|'ℬiggestℒeo']] (ℳeeting ℛoom) 19:20, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Main Page Todo Cross out when applicated. Front Page Todo *Semi Protect Page *Add Dungeon hunter 4's fb - added links to facebooks for the generic DH page, DH4 and Gameloft *Add dh4's twitter **admin needs to create the page "MediaWiki:TwitterWidget" (see below) *Unorphan MediaWiki:Community-corner. *Add slider *Add launch date **i belive its april,11,2013. False positive? *Add a previewed featured artical in the future *Make 2 colmns for orginization - added code for 2nd column and put facebook and twitter feeds there *add links to other dungeon hunter wikis - linked to wikis with most pages (see comments in page edit) **fill in gameloft wikis *add links for app in play store and itunes - added amazon too, just for kicks *add dh4 news *add featured editor in the future. *add multilanguage bar *add poll *add recent blogs in the future. *replace recent activity with something more noteworthy. *add "did you know" section. *fix wiki navigation (admin) *fix icon (admin) [[User:Biggestleo|'ℬiggestℒeo']] (ℳeeting ℛoom) 19:23, June 25, 2013 (UTC) : I need an admin to create the page "MediaWiki:TwitterWidget" : and paste this code there: Tweets by @DungeonHunter4 : to create the twitter feed. Ukjaybrat (talk) 17:16, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :: I suggest directing this to User:DaphneDiane. btw, nice work. [[User:Biggestleo|'ℬiggestℒeo']] (ℳeeting ℛoom) 19:50, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::: Did something change with the twitter feed? I'm seeing a different feed currently. DaphneDiane (talk) 14:57, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :::: It looks like the DungeonHunter4 twitter account i had linked it to does not exist anymore. How and Why it is populated with order and chaos is beyond me. Ukjaybrat (talk) 15:14, June 27, 2013 (UTC) : Yes April 11th was the iOS release date. April 16th I believe was Android release. DaphneDiane (talk) 15:07, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Good job from Gameloft Since I figure most of the editors watch this page, I figured I would share this here. Thread:3205, an member of the DH4 dev team sends a good job with the wiki to all of us. DaphneDiane (talk) 23:50, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :Encoraging... though it could be just a practical joke. Hope not. [[User:Biggestleo|'ℬiggestℒeo']] (ℳeeting ℛoom) 23:56, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :: I'm sure it's real, was posted from Gameloft. DaphneDiane (talk) 00:04, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Template:Charm I've added a new charm template. It takes two parameters first is the name of the charm, second is the level and it will show a link to the charm it's level and effect. Example: " " becomes " ". DaphneDiane (talk) 02:48, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Featured article Hey guys, we need a featured article, any ideas? [[User:Biggestleo|'ℬiggestℒeo']] (ℳeeting ℛoom) 21:44, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm looking for the following: *Has a picture *not a stub *not a lot of red links *categorized *detailed *stats (if there are) Regression in Quality, Proposal Not sure what happened to the front page, nor why the Slider was yanked. I have to say the first impression of this wiki seems to have regressed. Not a big fan of grey-boxes (and green boxes!) on a blue background. We went from one of the nicest looking wikis to one that no longer has any consistency. We're all over the place when it comes to having a theme. And the small repeating background image is giving me flashbacks of MySpace ;-) I'm proposing we revert the changes until someone can show at least a semi-decent look in a sandbox page. If people want to make significant changes to the front page then have them propose it first. 04:10, June 30, 2013 (UTC) : I set up a sandbox page last night for being able to experiment. Dungeon_Hunter_4_Wiki:Mainpage sandbox. The header templates also have sandboxes. Template:HeadingA/Sandbox and Template:HeadingB/Sandbox. I'm thinking about reverting mostly, except keep the larger non-tiled scrolling image. DaphneDiane (talk) 05:03, June 30, 2013 (UTC) : Page is reverted. I'm going to put the version that was up earlier into the sandbox. DaphneDiane (talk) 05:21, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :: The front page looks much better, thanks! The background image actually looks rather nice, even on a 2560 x 1600 display, if perhaps still a bit busy. Sorry if I was perhaps a bit harsh in my comments earlier. 14:25, June 30, 2013 (UTC) : In your revert process, you undid a few main page todos, so i have reverted the revert. [[User:Biggestleo|'ℬiggestℒeo']] (ℳeeting ℛoom) 19:48, June 30, 2013 (UTC) : Okay sandbox is loaded. DaphneDiane (talk) 05:54, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Content separated from layout I've separated the content of the main page from the layout. This means it should be possible to play with the sandboxes and layout without worrying about content being lost. The sections of the main page can all be found at Category:Mainpage, and are all subpages of . The subsection do not have there own heading so that different heading styles can be played without having to change the content. DaphneDiane (talk) 21:23, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Polls Think we should update the poll? How about Template:Main/Poll/Devices? DaphneDiane (talk) 22:33, July 17, 2013 (UTC) *Yeah, update em. [[User:Biggestleo|'ℬiggestℒeo']] (ℳeeting ℛoom) 01:49, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Fb Feed Fb feed doesn't seem to show up for me, you guys? [[User:Biggestleo|'ℬiggestℒeo']] (ℳeeting ℛoom) 01:52, July 18, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah it looks to be down to me as well. DaphneDiane (talk) 02:41, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :: Look like the facebook page got renamed. Should be fixed now. DaphneDiane (talk) 02:44, July 18, 2013 (UTC) New Badge Tracks I added two new badge tracks. One for enemies and one for locations. I tweaked the names for those badges put they will still have the base images for now. DaphneDiane (talk) 17:50, July 19, 2013 (UTC) : The articles will need to be in the Category:Enemies or Category:Locations to count for these, so if making a new article be sure to add it to the right category. DaphneDiane (talk) 17:52, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Adminship I am thinking of putting an adoption request for this wiki if I don't hear from Trex005 soon so that we can have more than one semi-active admin. Any objections? Thoughts? DaphneDiane (talk) 04:48, August 8, 2013 (UTC) *As per http://dh4.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers , everyone is kinda on and off, making some edits, and then leaving the wiki. As for the adoption of the wiki, the bureaucrat(s) has to have at least 60 days of inactivity before one can take their position, so we'll have to wait bout a week before we send an adoption request to wikia, per http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Requests. I'll propose DaphneDiane as bureaucrat and i'll be admin. I'm not saying other people can't sign up for this position, but i'm saying i won't nominate anyone else--- for now. [[User:Biggestleo|'ℬiggestℒeo']] (ℳeeting ℛoom) 18:53, August 8, 2013 (UTC)